(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mist separator or eliminator having a number of blades arranged in gas passages for collecting and separating fine mist in gas flow.
The expression "front" or "rear" used herein means an upstream side or downstream side of a gas flow with respect to the blades.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed various kinds of mist eliminators, one of which consists of a plurality of curved undulate blades arranged spaced apart a determined distance and provided at their crests and therebehind with baffle plates opening toward gas inlets to form separating or eliminating chambers. With this arrangement, gas passages are often clogged with solid particles adhered and accumulated at the proximities of bent portions of the blades and in front and the rear of the eliminating chambers when these particles are in the gas itself or in the moisture droplets which comprise the mist.
To solve this problem, washing water nozzles have been arranged in front of and to the rear of the undulate blades of the mist eliminator for continuously or intermittently spraying washing water against the blades to remove the accumulated solid particles. However, the impingement of water removes only the solid particles adhered and accumulated at the proximities of the inlets and outlets of the undulate blades, so that the washing water nozzles do not completely solve the problem of the clogging of the gas passages.